


Bullets Don't Go There

by Happylittleaddict, ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ace Characters having sex, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Asexual Felix | Isaac Gates, Aspec Locus | Samuel Ortez, Consent Confirmation, Double Penetration, Improper use of a sex toy, Inexperience, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Felix | Isaac Gates, Not a gun kink thing oddly, Not really stated but, Other, Pre Chorus, Sexual Experimentation, Someday, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Sex is a rare thing to happen between Locus and Felix in their bounty hunting days.. Especially when one borders on repulsion. But sometimes you're lucky and a mistake can lead to experimenting.





	Bullets Don't Go There

**Author's Note:**

> I know sex is not really often something you'll see with ace characters but it can be a really fun way to explore characterization. Plus its a wide spectrum sometimes it happens.
> 
> Editing for two writers can be difficult lmao.
> 
> related to Don't Learn From Pornos in a way.

Felix shuffled awkwardly from his room, shirtless but holding his pants up as he moved to the front room and sighed with relief when he saw Locus in the chair reading. "Locus I have an issue." He tried to hold off any odd expressions and buttons up his pants. He moved his hands away and sighed out deeply. "I got a bullet stuck."

Locus made a slightly confused expression at that. “I thought I told you to leave my guns alone.” He said to him thinking he got one of them jammed up. That was going to be irritating to fix.

Felix pressed his fingers together and looked to the wall away from Locus, this was not ideal, If he could do this on his own that was one thing but well... "Not that type of bullet."

There were a few moments of silence as Locus processed that statement the implications clicking in his head “You’re an idiot....” he said sighing heavily pinching the bridge of his nose. “Where did you get it stuck?” He asked him

Felix's face got red. "Don't get mad. But it’s in my ass and wireless."

“Oh god damn it...” Locus said in exasperation.

"Look I wanted to know what ass pleasure was like and I had the vibe bullet right there. And god damnit I can't turn off the fucking piece of shit and everything sucks." Felix whined, shifting his feet.

Locus groaned a bit. “You are an idiot.” He said to him and shifted.

"Oh what what should I of done instead huh? You're so fucking smart," Felix moved closer and laid face down on the couch with a tiny whine in his stomach. In hindsight he was a fucking idiot. "I can't be taken to the hospital. I'll be humiliated."

“Maybe done some research," he responded watching him a bit, it was hilarious to be honest even though Felix was implying he wanted him to fish it out of him. That was not the most pleasant thought if he was honest. Maybe if the situation was different it wouldn’t be so weird though. “It would be better to have it professionally removed,” he said to him and sighed, he would probably end up having to do it anyways.

"Sam, I don't want to be known as the fool who used his vibe bullet wrong. Also I won't get that vibe back and I have fond memories of it," Felix fidgeted with the remote trying to turn it off. Eventually he just took the batteries out. Which he probably should of thought of before but frankly his brain was a mess and he didn't want anyone outside this room to know of this stupid situation.

Locus sighed and got up from his seat walking over to him. “Fine. But if this happens again I’m taking you to the ER,” he said to him. “Did you bring lubricant out with you?” He asked him and tilted his head as he waited for an answer.

Felix held up a tube he pulled from his pants pocket. He set it on the arm of the couch before he shifted slightly and undid his pants again pulling them down. He dropped himself face first and buried his face in his now folded arms.

Locus sighed a bit hoping it hadn’t wiggled too far into him, if it had he would definitely have to take Felix to the ER. He shifted as he slicked up both his fingers and Felix’s ass. Hopefully this went well.

Felix tensed up and forced himself to relax. "God your fingers are fucking cold!"

“That's just because of the lube.” He responded as he slipped a couple fingers into him.

"No its cause you don't ever turn on the heat in this place." Felix stretched his arms forward and gripped onto couch. 

“My hands are a perfectly normal temperature.” Locus said to him and sighed as he carefully probed to try and locate the bullet. “You need to relax or I am going to end up hurting you.”

Felix took a deep breath. "Yeah I know. Don't have to tell me twice. I fucking Know!" Felix wondered for a moment if fingers make him so uncomfortable what would a dick do. He shook his head. Sex was what got him with a vibe bullet in his ass in the first place he didn’t need to think about anal right now.

“Just take a deep breath,” Locus said to him as his finger brushed the bullet a bit. Good it hadn’t gone too far at least.

Felix breathed in slowly. Letting out the breath shakily. "God this is the worst."

Locus carefully worked to get his fingers hooked around the toy without accidentally pushing it further into him. “What have you learned today?” He asked him.

"Don't put a fucking vibe in my ass. If I want to try ass play maybe get you first? I don't know what the lesson is supposed to be," Felix huffed out.

“Those are two lessons to take from this,” Locus replied slowly working the bullet out. “Another is do some research about what kinds of toys are for what,” he added ignoring his own curiosity about how well Felix would or would not handle ass play.

Felix let out an awkward sound, he kept himself from moving best he could. "Please tell me you almost have that stupid thing."

“Currently yes. Just don't move or it might slip...” he said and sighed, this was quite an awkward experience. He shifted slightly getting the bullet closer to coming out.

Felix kept as still as possible, It felt odd and he held back more noise. He didn't need this to be any more awkward.

Finally after slowly working at it he got the bullet out catching it in his other hand. “There. Never do that again.”

"I don't ever plan to. That was a mistake and worse was the control being stuck," Felix turned his head looking over to Locus.

“Just use the right toys and you will be fine.” He said to him and sighed a bit as he cleaned off his fingers.

"I don't really have much of a collection, Locus." Felix laid there trying to think. "I wouldn't think things that don't vibrate would be that fun so I never got em."

“There are vibrating plugs.” Locus pointed out. He wondered how it was he knew this and Felix didn’t. It wasn’t that important he supposed.

"There are!?" Felix sat up and then flopped back still feeling that tingle in his body. "God damn it. I've looked but I couldn't find shit online for that." But then again Felix never looked very far, becoming jumbled with all the types of toys and he was never entirely sure what exactly he's fucking looking at.

Locus made an amused sound. “You obviously have not looked very hard then.” He said to him.

"Shut the fuck up! I have no idea where to look or what products are safe to buy," Felix muffled into the couch. Locus was the only one allowed to know his inexperience. But that didn’t change that Felix wanted to stab him for the amusement he was getting from this.

“Then ask.” He said and rolled his eyes a bit. “How many times do I have to tell you that?” He asked him quirking an eyebrow up.

"Its weird to ask," Felix mumbled. "I mean what the fuck do I ask." Felix slowly pulled up his pants keeping himself planted face down, he didn’t bother to zip or close them. "Oh Hey. I am an inexperienced bitch who has no idea what toys to use outside what Spencer's sells. Yes Locus. Teach me how to buy a dragon cock."

“They do make those.” He responded with a faint smirk.

Felix threw a hand back at him trying to smack him. "Shut the fuck up. I knew that!"

“Want me to find you something then?” Locus asked him not bothering to try and avoid his attempt to smack at him.

Felix huffed. "What's the point. You don't have toys on hand and I'll have to wait a month till anything shows up. By then my curiosity will of passed."

“Who said I didn’t?” Locus asked him. “Also shipping doesnt take that long if you are buying from reliable sources. Expedited shipping isn't that expensive.”

"I don't trust shipping sex toys, seems like a bad idea." Felix then turned to look at him. "What kind of shit do you have, Locs."

Locus shifted a bit, why had he mentioned that. Too late to back out of the conversation though, Felix wasn’t the type to let something like this go and he would rather keep him from going through everything in his room. “I have a few things. Not a lot but enough.” He responded avoiding eye contact.

Felix grinned. "Aaaw. Now who's embarrassed." Though Felix knew Locus said little to how embarrassed he was over this situation. It was just Felix putting the awkwardness off himself and onto a different target.

“Be quiet.” Locus said and huffed at him. “I do have a couple of plugs if you are still wanting to experiment.” He said to him bluntly.

There's a red tint over his face as Felix turned away to think on it. "Sure, why the fuck not." Not like that'll get stuck in him. And they aren't so long so it won't be terribly awkward to have inside himself.

Locus nodded and got up going to his room to get his box of toys. He came back out not too long later with it and set it on the table.

Felix sat up and looked over some of what he could see over the top. One caught his eye. It was a bit large. At least bigger then bullet was. Not hard to do, Felix supposed but. "That looks fucking uncomfortable." Felix wasn't entirely sure what the point of a buttplug was. He assumed they just kept you open and spread out for later.

“I have a few different sizes.” He said as he took them out, there was one that was a bit smaller than the one Felix had seen initially and also one that was bigger. Each of them had a switch on the flared base along with a thick silicone ring, presumably used for aiding in removal.

There was that show off pride building in Felix's stomach. He moved over and picked up one of the bigger plugs. "Easy as fuck." He grinned with a chuckle.

“Possibly. You are quite relaxed” Locus pointed out to him.

Felix nearly lost his composure. Instead of showing that bit of nervousness he tossed the plug between his hands. He was rather expecting Locus to scold him for going for something big. He supposed if Locus wasn’t arguing he could actually do it. "So I can just shove it in myself. Or do you wanna?" He tilted his head with a teasing smirk.

“Do you want me to?” He asked him, he wouldn’t be opposed to it, he was quite curious still how well Felix would do.

"Yes. I can take it." Felix handed the plug to Locus and pulled off his pants. Tedious but hey, not like Felix planned this whole thing. He leans over the arm of the couch again leaving his rear exposed. 

Locus shifted a bit and took the plug and applied lube to it. “Ready?” He asked him as he pressed the plug against his hole.

Felix swallowed his voice for a moment. "You don't need to warn me. I'm an adult." 

“It’s polite to give warning,” Locus responded and slowly pushed the plug into him.

Felix’s voice hitched and he grabbed onto the cushions, he made a quick sound in his throat.

Locus made an amused sound as he got it fully seated in Felix’s ass, “feel alright? Not any pain right?”

There was no sound for a moment. Felix was still processing things, he blinked digging his fingers into the cushions more. "No pain. But fuck that takes up a bit of space." It wasn't bad. It was kind of interesting.

“I am well aware of that” Locus responded giving him a moment to process before he turned on the plug.

"You sure? You're a big as fuck guy. A giant. This is no issue for you," Felix laughed and let out a breath and relaxed. Yeah no big deal.

“Just because I am big does not mean I am not tight.” Locus said as he flipped the switch to turn on the motor of the plug.

A startled sound escaped Felix's lips. Okay not the most embarrassing thing he'd done that day at least. "That tingles. Fuck."

“Good it’s supposed to,” he said and lightly ran his fingers up Felix’s back curious to see the reaction he would have. It wasn’t often he got this opportunity.

Arching to reach Locus' touch, Felix tried to hold that nervous bubble in his gut. He realized he was in the position Locus was usually in. He took a breath calm as he tried to keep focus. "I knew that. Just startling, I just didn't quite think it was a brator."

“Guess I forgot to warn you about that,” He felt the slight tension in Felix’s shoulders. “What would you like me to do?” He asked him, giving Felix a chance to take control of the situation.

"Lay me over your lap," Felix tried not to make that too snappy of a request. He knew it was a bad idea to snap for that. Just sex, just bonding. Just experimenting. No need to be angry. Better things to focus on. Like how to stand straight with such an object in him.

Locus nods to him and sat down, he shifted till he was comfortable and then he pulled Felix over his lap. “Comfortable?” He asked him.

Felix’s breath hitched being moved the way he was. He felt like he was dragged. Oddly it was a nice feeling. Kind of nice being in Locus' care. "There's an object in my ass and it makes me feel weird. But all in all, I'm great." Could be better if that nervous bubble would die.

Locus made an amused sound and played with his hair. “Just tell me what you want me to be doing,” He said to him.

There was silence as Felix thought. Hard to think when you're brain is distracted by a constant tingle. "Rub my back. Do whatever your books would have you do in a situation like this."

“Anything in particular you don’t want me to do?” He asked quirking a brow at him as he brushed his fingers along his neck.

"Take it as a trial and error. I don't know what I like, other than complete control and sadism. Lets try something new?"

“Just be sure to let me know,” he said feeling down along his side. He ran his other hand up the inside of his thigh slowly.

"Of course I'll tell you if I hate something. What kind of person do you take me for," Felix said with a shivered chuckle. "I'd be more certain to stab you then let you get away with something I hate."

Locus made an amused sound. “That doesn’t sound like much of a threat to me,” he said as his thumb brushed against his slit.

There was a deep shiver. "Oh it's a big threat. Do something I hate and I'll shove a knife up your dick." Felix gasped out.

“Now that is just cruel,” he replied. “Especially if it's just a little slip up.” Locus said teasing his clit making slow circles with his thumb before running it along the soft slightly slick skin and back again.

Felix bit his lips before letting out a moan. "I am a cruel bastard remember." In a sense it was a way Felix kept control of the sex. To make mostly empty exaggerated threats. 

“Mmm yes that is true. I do quite like that. You make some... appealing threats.” Locus said his voice getting a bit low as he teased his clit again rubbing it slowly. He was a bit surprised at how turned on he was getting from this.

"What you want me to shove something sharp in you. Maybe I can fuck you with a knife, how's that?" Felix curled his fingers deep into the cushion. Frankly Felix felt he was tame in his threats. "God there's too much stimulation but it feels nice."

“That might be going a bit far.” He replied. He kept his thumb pressed against him but stopped the movement for a moment running his free hand up into his hair.

Felix tensed only for a moment. "Maybe. Bet you'd like a hilt in your ass." He held his breath. So much going on.

Locus shivered a little bit. “Yes I would.” He admitted to him. “Still doing alright?” He asked him.

"There's a lot of sensations. It’s not too much," Felix laughed lightly. He arched slightly shifting his body backwards. "I'll.. I'll have to remember the hilt thing now. Fuck."

Locus nodded a bit and started lightly rubbing him again. “Just tell me if you need me to stop.” He replied.

He gasped. "I'll tell you. I already said I would." Felix bucked slightly back. That tingling in his body was driving him nuts.

Locus shifted a bit, he continued to tease him lightly and play with his hair.

Felix felt as though his eyes were spinning. He shut them tight and pushed his face into the cushions. He rocked his hips backwards. 

“Enjoying that?” Locus asked him, his voice was low, he found he himself was quite enjoying this at the very least.

"I feel like I'm in being covered and I," Felix voice trailed off, losing what he meant to say. Uncertain if he knew what he wanted to say to begin with. So much.

Locus quirked an eyebrow up slowing what he was doing for a moment. “Red, yellow, or green?” He asked him referring to safe words.

He almost didn't understand at first. "Red. No! Y.Yellow. I'm okay."

“Just want me to let up a bit then?” Locus asked sticking to yes or no questions to keep him from getting too overwhelmed.

Felix nodded. "Yes." This was not something Felix really thought would happen to him. To be honest he wasn't thinking much at all.

Locus nodded and continued the slowed pace he was at currently.

Felix moaned out. His voice catching in his throat again. Not sure to talk or collect himself before mumbling off.

Locus shivered a little bit at the reaction, he wondered just how far Felix was willing to go this time, usually he only allowed light teasing.

"Locus. God, I feel sickly good." Felix bucked against his hand. His mind slowly coming back.

“And do you want that feeling to continue?” He asked him.

"Yes. Until I say stop," though Felix felt like he may not. He was fine. Tingling and numb in the thoughts. But good.

Locus nodded and continued the pace keeping an eye on Felix’s reactions and body language. He could tell he was telling the truth though. He wouldn’t feel guilty then at least.

Felix trembled, panting loudly, like he might be on the brink. "Do you want to make me wail?" He looked over at Locus with a gleam in his eyes.

“Maybe.” Locus responded shivering a little at the expression and implication.

"Take—" Felix took a breath in debating on what it is he wants. "Is it safe to fuck me with something in my ass as well?" He was a little nervous thinking about that, could he really handle that kind of dual stimulation?

“Yes it is. But that might be a bit much on you.” He ran his fingers along the lips a moment. “I can give you a quick idea of it though.” He said to him, he very much liked the idea of fucking him while he was plugged though.

Felix huffed. "I could handle it," he then flushed thinking on if that's just his pride or if he really believed it. "But what's the preview?" Felix turned his head over to look at him.

Locus slipped a couple fingers into Felix slowly. He could feel the vibration through his fingers, that was going to be an intense sensation.

His eyes widen and he was stunned a moment. Yeah okay. That felt good. A Lot but good. "Is that all?"

Locus shifted and slowly started pumping his fingers into him. “I’m a bit bigger but it's close enough for comparison at least.” He said to him.

Felix huffed out. "That all." His face was flushed and he kept breathing with a heaviness.

Locus shivered at that removing his fingers and licking them clean. “So, you want me to fuck you?” He asked him just to ensure they were on the same page.

Felix's face turned a deep colour. "I've been saying it asshole. Do I need to spell it out." God he could unravel any time.

Locus shifted and started undoing the fastenings of his belt and pants. This was the furthest Felix had ever wanted to go and he wasn’t about to lose the chance. It may not happen again, and while he was content with that he also wanted to know what it would be like to be inside of him. “Lift yourself a bit so I can get these off.” He said to him.

Felix moves off him. He's careful and slides off standing on the floor, it's awkward to stand but he does his best to handle that while Locus readies himself.

Locus lifts his hips and shimmies out of his pants and underwear, relaxing a bit as pressure was relieved.

"How do you want me," Felix breathing was fast as he looked over at Locus. 

“How ever you would feel the most comfortable.” He said to him, he had no real preference, he just wanted to ensure Felix didn’t feel trapped or anything.

"What's most intimate? On my back?" He wondered if that was fine. Felix figured it would be a good idea to do something easy so he wouldn’t overwhelm himself with double penetration.

Locus nodded a bit. “That or straddling me.” he said to him. Even if Felix was on top of him he could guide things along and do most of the work.

Felix lit up. Yes that way he wouldn't feel like he was being that submissive. He got onto his lap and scrunches his face as he tried to get himself in the proper position, settling just in front of his shaft.

Locus kissed his jaw lightly and lifted him up lining up his cock with Felix’s entrance. “Ready?"

"You really need to stop asking sometimes," Felix teased and kissed him, shutting his eyes to prepare himself.

Locus kissed him back and thrust up into him moaning into the kiss.

There was a loud sound into the kiss and Felix wrapped his arms around Locus tightly as he rocked his hips down against him.

Locus shuddered and set a steady even pace once Felix had a chance to adjust to him. He kissed Felix’s jaw lightly.

Felix tilted his head up, panting, this was going to be a mess and Felix already felt his head spin again.

Locus shivered and groaned biting his lip to muffle the sound a little. He was starting to pant as well as he kept up his pace.

There was a rush of warm through Felix's body as he worked past a loud moan. 

Locus ran his fingers through Felix’s hair and kissed him

Felix groans into the kiss and licked his teeth, like a tease.

Locus shivered and groaned again as he felt himself getting closer and closer to climax with each movement.

From his muddled thoughts Felix clung to Locus' shoulders and rocked down. He's slow, tediously slow. He pants and looks Locus in the eyes with that teasing glance.

Locus shuddered again and bit his lip, the expression Felix held was quite attractive.

Felix stole a kiss pushing down. He hummed out feeling himself become a bit of a puddle of feelings.

He kissed him back and jerked his hips up into Felix, he could feel the careful control over himself unwinding for a moment. He was getting close even with Felix being slow and teasing the vibration from the plug was a factor in what was pushing him to the edge.

"Oh careful Locus." Felix teased. He dug his fingers into his back. "You might lose yourself here," Felix shoved himself down quickly then moved slow once more. He almost hoped he would. The only downside would be losing the upper hand, but it was not like Locus would ever dare go too far even with his mind muddled.

Locus arched a bit letting out a low groan, he had almost whined but he managed to keep that reaction to himself.

Felix panted and laughed. "Oooh. Poor Sammy. You're gonna be a fucking mess," though Felix himself was a mess already he needed his words to keep level headed or at least try to be.

Locus’ breath caught a bit in his chest, his thoughts were hazy and he felt tongue tied so making a response was out of the question.

Felix bit into the crook of his neck and shoulder. That tingling feeling was all through him and trying to balance finding words as well as dealing with that was hard. So instinct was helpful, he rocked his hips face scrunching and teeth digging deeper.

Locus tilted his head a bit gripping Felix’s hips tightly as he finally hit the tipping point. He groaned louder then he had before as his hips jerked the movement not entirely voluntary.

Felix yelped, releasing his bite and pants loudly. "Fuck!" his eyes wide a moment and head spinning again.

Locus pants hard as he comes down shuddering and twitching a bit from the vibrations.

Felix sighed shivering. "Damn, that all you have in you?" he teased again as he leaned against him, humming and nipping his neck.

“Only if that's all you want.” Locus responded his voice low and a little rough. His breath caught again as Felix nipped at his neck.

He ran a hand up Locus’ neck and gripped his hair. "Why's it always got to be about me?" Felix smirked.

Locus groaned at the tug of his hair. “Why shouldn’t it be?” He replied his eyes were half closed as he started to get lost in the sensations again. It was all pleasantly overwhelming.

"That is a very good point," Felix tugged his hair tight and kisses his cheek. "But when you make it about me you get too soft, Sammy."

He made a low sound jerking his hips up again. “Do I?”

"You act like I'll break. I've said it a million times, I'll tell you to stop if its too much," Felix huffed grabbing his face. "You never pull back or say stop when I'm in charge so why the fuck do you give me special treatment."

“I can’t always read you. Some of your reactions are contradictory.” Locus responded looking at him with a shiver.

"I am not contradictory!" Felix growled moving his hips against him, as if to make a point.

Locus groaned a bit at motion. He wouldn’t argue, there was no real point in that, however it was true Felix was hard to read when he was put in a submissive position.

There was a gasp as the toy in him shifts. Felix hunched forward. God that was driving him nuts. "Fine one thing then. And I'll be good with you doing all you need."

“Hm?” Locus tilted his head slightly.

"I want the plug out and for you to fill my ass with your dick instead. How's that?"

Locus nodded and shifted to reach the plug switching it off before slowly removing it.

Felix leaned against him, digging his fingers into Locus’ hair and back. It came out easier then Felix expected. That was good. "Too bad you don't have two dicks," Felix jokes, though he made a face at himself for saying something like that. 

Locus made an amused sound. “They do make things for that too.” He said and set the toy aside. He pulled out of him for the moment and got lube before lining himself up. “Ready?” He asked him.

Felix maked another face at him. Show off. Locus definitely was a bit more of a show off then he let himself see, at least to Felix. Probably remnants of that damn rivalry. "Are you going to ask that every time you do this?" Felix took Locus’ hands away and tried to weasel his way down on the dick himself. He squeaked and leaned forward over it.

“I only ask so you have a chance to prepare unless you choose to take the initiative and go down on me.” Locus responded and kissed his jaw.

Felix shut his eyes, okay this was slightly different then the plug. "Sometimes I don't like to prepare! Sex can be spontaneous! Make my head spin so I have to collect myself, fucker."

Locus kissed him a bit roughly to shut him up a moment before lining back up and pushing Felix down onto his cock letting gravity do most of the work once he was in.

Felix pulled on his hair and gasped loudly. It filled up alot of space and Felix felt like there were stars behind his eyes as he tries to keep his composure while he figured this out.

Locus groaned a bit as his hair was pulled, he gave Felix a few moments to gather himself.

There was only hair pulling for a moment, Felix felt his body hair on end, It was not a bad feeling, but it feels deep and tingly. Which might still be from the vibe after effects, Felix thought. He moved up and dropped himself again. He let out a whine.

Locus bit his lip as he moaned muffling the sound. He thrust his hips slowly, the tightness was an intense sensation.

Felix bounced slight and sputtered. "Fuck that's weird."

Locus shivered a bit and ran his fingers through Felix’s hair. “Good weird?” He asked tilting his head slightly.

"It feels good yeah. But you know I assumed it'd feel better?"

He hummed quietly. “That’s just anatomical differences at play.” Locus said to him and kissed his jaw.

Felix huffed. "It’s bullshit." He moved again and winced.

Locus shifted a little. “More lube or stop?” He asked noticing the change in his expression.

"I might need more lube." Felix froze a moment. "Uuugh that means I have to get off."

“Just lift yourself a bit. It can be done without removal.” Locus said to him and kissed his shoulder grabbing the bottle.

"I hate how you know this and I don't. I hope you realize that," Felix said with a half teasing tone as he moved himself up. Maybe Felix wasn't looking at the right kind of porn. 

Locus shifted and added additional lube to his shaft. “It's called knowing what to look up.” He said, also things stumbled upon while reading, he thought to himself.

Felix shivered and sighed out. "Fucking cold." He had no idea where to fucking look other than where to buy dvds and even that was rare to find.

“Just relax. You are doing very well,” Locus said soothingly to him.

Felix looked at him a moment, his face softening for that short moment and then he smirked. "Course I'm doing well, I told you I can handle anything."

Locus nodded and moved his hips up a bit as a test to make sure he had applied enough lube.

Felix sputtered out nonsense words and bit into his shoulder.

Locus took that to mean he was good to continue. He groaned and started a slow and steady pace.

Now that there weren't two sensations going at once Felix tried to push the pace faster.

Locus let him, following the pace he was setting.

Felix bounced making a face that read that he was trying to figure out how to feel on it. The pressure inside was strange.

Locus made sure the pace stayed even but kept an eye on Felix’s expressions and body language. He trusted Felix to tell him to stop but he also knew that thoughts could get muddled in the moment.

Felix’s breath hitched and he bit into his shoulder again to muffle his sounds and because he couldn't think of words to say.

Locus tilted his head back groaning as he gripped onto Felix’s hips guiding him through the movements. He was starting to pant harder as the tension built up again.

"Oh, you feel just about to burst," Felix teased trying to keep a coy face. It crinkled for a moment and he gasped out. He wouldn't say he hated the pressure inside his rear, but it was something he was glad would soon be over with. He then started to feel discomfort. He hides the expression he wants to make and digs his fingers into Locus' shoulder tightly. "Make it quick." Just play coy and it'll be over with.

Locus bit his lip and picked up the pace, he had taken what Felix said as he was reaching his limit of tolerance. “You are doing well.” He said quietly to him as he panted. It didn’t take much longer for him to climax, he shuddered and clung to Felix’s hips holding him in place for a moment before he relaxed. He shuddered and groaned a little as he pulled out petting Felix’s hair.

Felix tensed up. He was sore and tired and maybe this was too much. He should of stopped after the first climax. He sputtered his words. "I know I did well." Just repeat what Locus said, that's a good way of making himself seem in control and not like he overdid it. God did he hate his body.

Locus shifted and looked at him tilting his head a little. “Do you need something?” He asked him his voice was smooth and relaxed. Felix likely needed to wind down after that. He had pushed his limits a bit further than he probably should have but it had been Felix’s choice, hopefully he didn't regret it.

Felix looked over blinking as his brain processed the question. What did he need? A slap? A bite? No, fuck don't think that. Felix bit his lip. "I don't know?" he forces the words out. Fuck he really didn’t have a clue what he wanted. What do couples do after sex? Felix never really got this far with himself, most the time he just got Locus off and Locus would just lay with him. Now Locus was asking what he needed? This wasn’t in anything he watched. "A bath?"

Locus shifted sitting up as Felix thought of what he might want from him now. When Felix finally spoke he nodded. “That is easy enough.” He said to him and scooped him up as he stood up and headed to the bathroom. 

While Locus wasn’t always great about aftercare he at least always tried to make sure Felix knew that he didn’t just want him around to get off with. He set Felix down on the counter and turned on the water waiting for it to heat up to a temperature Felix typically found acceptable.

Felix frowned hiding the flushed face he had over being carried. Then again he wasn't sure where his thoughts were so likely walking wasn't the best for him at the moment. "You'll get in with me," Felix manages to say. "You won't leave." Yeah just try to force that asshole commanding tone back to the surface. He tried to ignore how gross he feels sitting on the counter, he brushes his teeth there. At least it's not the kitchen. Fuck his brain is wondering again.

Locus reached over and ran his fingers through Felix’s hair again. “I won’t leave you if you don’t want me to,” he promised him, his voice holding a soft note to it that wasn’t often allowed out.

"I don't," Felix relaxed, he then slid himself off the counter. He stood awkwardly glad he's already shirtless. "I don't actually care if you get in the tub with me or not." He slowly got into the tub and his leg gave out making the rising water splash. He freezes and looked over to Locus hoping it didn't splash too much.

“Are you alright?” Locus asked him with his eyebrows raised. He sat down on the edge of the tub, there wasn’t really room for both of them anyways. He would stay like he said he would though. It seemed Felix needed the reassurance.

"No, I think I tore my ass," Felix whined. It was hyperbolic, he was sure he was fine but if he was gonna get attention he was gonna soak it all up. He moved slightly and winced. Okay so maybe he might have tore something, it hurt to move.

“Well you don't seem to be bleeding. So you are likely just sore.” He said to him with a tone of amusement.

"You didn't fuck me hard enough then," Felix huffed and cringed as he moved to lay in the tub. Felix wondered if there was a chance he could get Locus to make him cry in bed. No Locus would never do it. What a soft nerd. He relaxed in the tub as the water warmed his thoughts. 

Locus rolled his eyes. “Maybe next time” he responded, his tone slightly teasing.

Felix pointed a hand up at him. "I'm holding you to it! Stop babying me and fuck me like I'm a big boy." Felix then sat up realizing he was pretty much laying in cum water and filth. "Ugh!"

Locus chuckled at him lightly. “You’ll want to shower of after your soak,” he said to him and pet his hair again.he probably wouldn’t actually admit it, but he did enjoy playing with Felix’s hair.

"I'll bite you!" Felix pouted, but he was right, like so often. Felix relaxed, he was feeling much more at ease and his thoughts started to return. "Turn it on for me." Felix stuck his tongue out at Locus.

“You’ll just rial me up if you bite me,” he said to him as he switched the shower head on pulling the plug for the drain as well.

"Bastard." Felix sat under the shower. "I'm gonna get your bed wet. How's that? That gonna turn you on now too?"

“No it's not but I will tolerate it,” Locus rolled his eyes at him and shifted a bit.

Felix laughed. "God I could pass out in the shower." He figured he should be clean by now. "But I shouldn't. You've carried me enough today."

“That would not be a good idea.” Locus agreed and stood up. “We can go lay down though if you want.”

"I'm not getting dressed for bed." Felix sat up and turned off the water slowly getting out. He still felt sore but that would certainly be gone after some rest.

“Just dry off at least.” He said and held a towel out to him.

"What if I don't wanna," Felix chuckled but still he dried off. He felt playful again, but in such a tired way. It was a good sign at least.

Locus rolled his eyes as he cleaned himself up a bit and then headed to his room.

Felix dumped the towel in the basket and followed him. His hair was still damp but it was not much of an issue. Once in the room he crawled into the covers and laid down pulling the blanket up over his head. 

Locus laid down with Felix and pulled him closer pressing his forehead against the back of his head.

It doesn't take much for Felix to relax into a sleep. Curled and exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man you really have no idea how much fun it is to write a sexually inexperienced Felix.


End file.
